Son Of a Nightmare
by corgi101
Summary: I can't live with this. He not only haunts me now, but you guys as well. You see his omen, you see the dreams. Im sorry this must happen, but its the way it has to be" TrueMU couldn't live with the secret anymore. He couldn't live with the mask and the machete. So now he will tell the truth. All of it. Rated for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

_"One, two, Freddy's comin' for you._

_Three, four, you'd better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab a crucifix._

_Seven, eight, you'd better stay up late._

_Nine, ten... never sleep again."_

"Don't kill them please! It wasn't their fault I died!"

"That's not why I come, I come to say that you must tell them"

A figure looked at a silhouette. The silhouette was wearing a cap and had a burnt sweater. They were in a dream, which would be a nightmare to most. They were in a nether like place, with a hole that had fire and lava in it, and the walls were made of red iron which had a orange glow from the fire.

"You know they'll see the signs of my existence, and you must be the one to explain them" said the silhouette with a deep groggy voice The other figure shuffled his feet.

"How though? I mean you can control the nightmares can't you?" asked the other figure. The figure with the deep voice walked near the other figure and kneeled down, grabbing him by the shoulders gently.

"You must be the one to tell them, they trust you. I can only make it so that the nightmares don't kill them and they don't have me in it, but they will have nightmares of their biggest fears" said the figure with the deep voice. The figure nodded, and he awoke from the dream.

**A/N Heres da squeal. Its short I know but I want suspense. Yessssss. Anyways I wonder who these people were? Well keep on reading to find out. Also I wanted to thank you guys on 67 Reviews on War Of the Night. That is a breath taking number that just made me so happy that I can entertain you guys ir make you laugh with my stories. So you guys wanna a challenge? Lets try to hit 100 reviews. If we do Ill do something amazing. So lets do it! So yay guys, there will be a Q/A and yay. Keep on reading, reviewing and faving! Remember to eat butter and kill squids!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Past

TrueMU slowly arose from sleep. He thought about something. About the nightmare he had. Then he heard something that sent a cold shiver up his spine. Looking outside he saw ghost girls. He didn't listening to what they were singing,not because he was scared, but since he knew what they were chanting. TrueMU sighed and went outside, looking around. Of course with being a ghost himself he didn't really have to worry about anything. But a thought tingled at the back of his mind. TrueMU sighed, levitating. Naturally energy drained from a near by object, making his image not blurry. TrueMU kept levitating around. Then he saw a massive object out of the corner of his eye. It was crying in pain. TrueMU turned and saw Deadlox.

"Ty how long have you been there?" asked TrueMU surprised. Deadlox looked up, looking weary and hurt.

"All dawn" he said. TrueMU looked at his ragged clothes, seeing them covered in dirt and blood.

"Last night a full moon?" asked TrueMU. Deadlox nodded. He was grasping his leg, face twisted in pain.

"Thanks for finding me" said Deadlox. He stood shakily. Then his eyes widen.

"Wha-who are they?" he asked, pointing behind TrueMU. TrueMU turned and saw the three ghost girls jumping rope.

"They're just, here" said TrueMU. Deadlox slowly stepped away from them.

"O-k, I'm…I'm going somewhere else" said Deadlox shakily. TrueMU looked at him.

"T-Ty…" said TrueMU.

"Yeah?" asked Deadlox.

"I'm…I'm…" started TrueMU, but he couldn't finish.

"You're what?" asked Deadlox. TrueMU shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, go home and rest" said TrueMU. Deadlox shook his head.

"Can't sleep. I keep having nightmares that it's always the full moon…they won't stop, and they're starting to creep me out" said Deadlox. TrueMU shivered. Deadlox looked at him strange.

"You ok Jason?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah" said TrueMU.

"Well I better go" said Deadlox. TrueMU nodded. He turned and looked at the girls. They looked at him and called for him to come over.

"Come on Jason! Jump rope with us!" said one. One shook its hand in a "come here" way. The other smiled welcomely. TrueMU smiled, but shook his head.

"Sorry I can't! I gotta tell my friends about…yeah!" called TrueMU. They smiled and continued jumping rope. TrueMU sighed and slowly, he went to Sky's…cave. Hoping the Vampire would understand. He slowly stopped at the cave's entrance. Moans and hisses from hostile mobs came into the air. TrueMU slowly entered, squinting, trying to see something. Then he heard hisses. TrueMU slowly saw a figure looming over a dead animal.

"S-Sky?" asked TrueMU. The figure looked up.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" asked Sky. TrueMU shuddered. Sky flung over to a corner and quickly put up redstone torches. A dim light filled the room. Sky's mouth was blood red and blood was stained across the floor around a slaughtered animal.

"Sorry, I was feeding" said Sky, wiping his mouth. TrueMU nodded.

"Sky, you know that night you became a Vampire and I trusted you?" asked TrueMU.

"Yeah…" said Sky.

"Well, I have something I want to tell you something secret about me" said TrueMU.

"Ok" said Sky.

"I'm the…" he faded out at the last part.

"You're what?" asked Sky.

"You know those nightmares and ghost girls you keep seeing?" asked TrueMU. Sky nodded.

"Well that's because…" said TrueMU.

"Jason…you can tell me anything and I'll still be your friend" said Sky. TrueMU smiled.

"I'm…the…son…of…Freddy" whispered TrueMU.

"Freddy? Who's Freddy?" asked Sky.

"I was born on Elmstreet and my father is Freddy…Kruger" said TrueMU. Sky looked at TrueMU, with an unreadable look.

"You-you are the son of the nightmare guy from Elmstreet?" he asked softly. TrueMU nodded.

"W-When I was a kid my father was protective of me. I would play with those ghost girls since they got me. They understood me. Over time my father made me…me…kill. He taught me how to use a machete. So I did his dirty work when he couldn't. Then the night came when he strangled my mother and my sister went away. H-he said I was the only loyal one, so I murdered more. Then I realized what I was doing was wrong, so with my father haunting me I ran away. I got my own house and all, and when I could take care of myself my father left me, and went away doing I don't know what" said TrueMU. Sky still had his unreadable look. TrueMU sighed.

"Still wanna be my friend?" asked TrueMU. Sky now had a normal readable look.

"Why wouldn't I? You know what you did was wrong, and you couldn't help it since that's the way you were raised" said Sky.

"Really?" asked TrueMU. He nodded. Then a breeze fluttered threw. TrueMU smiled.

"He let me go" he said. Sky nodded.

"So, he doesn't haunt you anymore, now that you told someone?" asked Sky. TrueMU sighed.

"That only means he won't haunt me, but he will still haunt you" said TrueMU sadly. Then he looked to his right. He saw the ghost girls singing and jumping rope.

"One, two, Freddy's comin' for you.

Three, four, you'd better lock your door.

Five, six, grab a crucifix.

Seven, eight, you'd better stay up late.

Nine, ten... never sleep again." they sang, jumping rope to it. Sky shuddered. It always took a lot to scare the Vampire.

"Sky, I swear my dad won't come for you," said TrueMU. Sky's eyes widen in shock. All of a sudden it was clear to TrueMU that his father had put Sky into the dreamworld. TrueMU quickly fell asleep.

_Nightmare_

_Sky looked around. He was standing in front of a broken down house. He wanted to go in but it didn't seem right. Then a voice came calling. _

_"Sky! Don't go in there!" it called. Sky spun around and saw TrueMU racing towards him. _

_"Jason where the heck are we?!" asked Sky. _

_"In Freddy's dreamworld. You can't get injured or it will effect you in the real world" said TrueMU. Sky looked up at the house. _

_"What is this place?" he asked._

_"It doesn't matter. What does is waking up" said TrueMU. Sky nodded. Then a deep groggy voice filled the air. _

_"If you ever wake up," it said. Sky and TrueMU faced a figure that had severe burn marks and a black and red sweater. _

_"Don't touch Sky" TrueMU said to it. The figure came up to TrueMU. He brought his knives down his chin. _

_"Jason, I missed you" said the figure. TrueMU shivered. _

_"Freddy, leave my friends and me alone" TrueMU said back to it. Freddy laughed. _

_"Unfortunately I can't. You see Jason, our deal was, you didn't tell them, so I wouldn't lay a claw on them. But now that Sky knows, he'll be the first one to die" said Freddy. Sky's eyes widen, and Freddy laughed. He looked behind the two. _

_"Looks like your bus is here" said Freddy. The two spun around and saw a giant bus racing at them. TrueMU began shaking Sky. _

_"Sky wake up! Wake up!" he yelled at him. _

**A/N SUSSSSSSSSSSSPENSE BABY! YAY! **

**OK, so I saw that War of the night hit 74 reviews.**

**...**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! LET US HIT 100 ON THIS! We can do it! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Ok, after that randomness,**

**Fricken found $20. So yay. **

**Sky "So, hows this gonna turn out?"**

**Me "Wait"**

**TrueMU "This is all my fault!"**

**Me *pats Jason on the back "Its ok man"**

**Ok guys remember to leave questions for Q/A and see you guys later! Remember to eat butter and kill squids.**

**P.S Lets hit 100 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

I Changed My Last Name

"Jason! Sky! Wake up!" a voice yelled at his friends. Slowly Sky woke up. His eyes widen and he looked at TrueMU. The ghost jolted awake. He starred around the room.

"Jason…is it over?" asked Sky. TrueMU shook his head.

"That was the beginning," said TrueMU.

"What are you guys talking about?!" asked the other person there.

"Ty J-We have something to tell you," said Sky. Deadlox starred at them.

"The reason we are having nightmares is because," said Sky, nudging TrueMU with his elbow.

"I'm-I'm…I'm the son of Freddy Kruger," said TrueMU. Deadlox's eyes widen.

"The guy who killed, and burned alive, and kills people in their dreams?!" he asked. TrueMU nodded. Then he sniffed.

"Jason, it's ok," said Sky.

"It's not that…there's more," said TrueMU.

"What else is there?" asked Deadlox.

"I-I need to show you something else," said TrueMU.

"What?" asked Sky. TrueMU sniffed again.

"You-You know my name right? Jason?" asked TrueMU. Sky nodded and Deadlox nodded.

"Well-I…I, it's easier if I show you" said TrueMU.

The duo went to TrueMU's house, in which was normal; except for a lever a painting secretly hid that. TrueMU sighed and pulled it. Red stone activated and a small tunnel showed, light only by a few torches. They all slowly went down it. Then they came to a wall, which they couldn't see anything. TrueMU faced his friends.

"G-Guys, what's on this wall is, is the second part about my past" said TrueMU, twirling his fingers.

"What is it?" asked Sky. TrueMU starred at the ground.

"Well, after I ran away from my dad, I met someone. She was a cook for a camp and she adopted me. So I decided to change my last name. It went from Kruger to…" TrueMU started but trailed off. He didn't do anymore but pulled another lever. Redstone lights flickered on, and what Deadlox and Sky saw sent them into a daze. On the small stonewall a hockey mask was glimmering and nested to it was a used machete, covered in blood.

"I changed my last name to Voorhees," said TrueMU.

**A/N SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! I SWEAR DEY BEZ LONGER! Ok Ok so I'm facing a social problem at school. Two people like me…..**

…**.**

**WELP complete randomness. Oh yay 21Kittens, I read dat thing with the doll and da boy, IT MADE ME CRY! D: Ok so yay. Q/A! (Thanks AceroxMC, and Black Eyes Of Minecraft)**

**Question for Jason: Why did you make a deal with Freddy, of all the people, even if he is your father, he still evil, right?  
Jason "Yay I know, but think about it, would you trust your father?"  
Question for Freddy (Oh god): How did I know you would come into this story at some point?**

**Freddy (Oh no….) "….."**

**Me "Freddy, please answer"**

**Freddy "…"**

**Me "Everybody go to sleep"  
*Falls asleep**

**Freddy "Question for you Black Eyes, how didn't I know you wouldn't?"**

**Me "Puppy say wha?"**

**TrueMU *Facepalms**

**Ok**

**Question for Black Eyes: Have you been affected by these dreams and do you know Freddy?  
Black Eyes "I have had the dreams plus who doesn't know Freddy?"**

**Me "Deese people" *points at Twilight Fans**

**Sky "AND DON'T FORM FRICKEN TEAM SKY AND TEAM DEADLOX! FRICKEN GOT TWENTY QUESTIONS YESTERDAY SAYING TEAM SKY FOR THE WIN AND TEAM DEADLOX SUCKS. IF YOU DO I SWEAR TO MY SOUL I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SUCK EVERY LAST DROP OF BLOOD OUT OF YOU AND BURN YOUR CORPSE"**

**Me: O_O "Wow Sky, Inner Vampire Lord rage, and I thought Deadlox was bad"**

**Deadlox *facepalms**

**Anyways guys, keep on reading reviewing and faving! Remember to eat butter and kill squids!**

**P.S OH YAY! Since Halloween is next week I may post a BajanCandian Supernatural thing, So tell me if I should! **


End file.
